NINE HOPES
by Air Pyori
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia rela menjadi pelindung seseorang yang tidak mengingat dirinya di masa lalu. Bahkan tujuan dari hidupnya kini adalah menggantikan kematian orang itu. Meski menentang takdir, semua akan kembali pada pemiliknya. RnR pliss minna. . .


**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Apakah itu keinginan terbesarmu?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Tapi kau harus memberikan harga yang sepadan dengan apa yang kau inginkan."_

"_Aku akan… melakukan apa saja."_

_._

_._

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei Kurosaki! Cepat pergi!"

DUAARRR!

Ledakan terakhir benar-benar terjadi di kota mati itu. Nyala api begitu besar berkobar di gelapnya malam ini. Asap hitam yang mengepul itu tak menyurutkan semangat para pemuda ini meskipun mungkin nyawa mereka bisa saja menjadi taruhannya dalam aksi berbahaya ini.

"Kubilang cepat pergi! Kau tuli hah?!" pekik pemuda berambut biru terang itu.

"Kau tidak lihat masih sisa satu hah?! Aku akan kembali ke sana!"

"Hei!"

Pemuda berambut orange itu segera melesat menuju gedung terdekat yang dilihatnya sebelum ledakan terakhir itu terjadi. Dia harus kembali ke sana apapun yang terjadi.

Untuk apa dia sejauh ini kalau harus merelakan satu? Tidak akan!

"Gawat!"

Kurosaki Ichigo, si pemuda berambut orange itu terkejut tatkala melihat satu granat yang belum meledak berada di sudut gedung tua itu. Otaknya berusaha berputar lebih cepat.

_Kau akan kembali?_

**Aku pasti akan kembali!**

_Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu… Kurosaki-kun…_

Tidak ada jalan lain. Semuanya jalan buntu, daripada menunggu granat itu meledak, lebih baik―

DUAARRR!

"Astaga si bodoh itu! Dia meledakkan gedung itu!" gerutu Grimmjow, sang pemuda pemilik rambut sebiru langit itu.

"Tunggu sebentar saja, pasti Kurosaki-sama itu akan segera keluar…"

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Bagaimana kalau dia tidak keluar hah?!" bentak Grimmjow.

"Tenang saja, dia itu Kurosaki Ichigo, singa liar yang punya sembilan nyawa. Benar begitu, Grimmjow-kun~~~"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu!"

Harus diambil sekarang!

Ichigo berlari sesegera mungkin menembus kepulan asap yang terus menerus bertambah seiring dengan semakin berkobarnya api dari sisa-sisa ledakan itu. seharusnya Ichigo bisa lebih berhati-hati sekarang. Dia memang tidak tahu sebanyak apa granat yang bersembunyi di dalam gedung sebesar ini. Kalau saja dia bisa―

Mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar saat melihat satu benda yang sejak tadi jadi incarannya itu. Akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkannya.

Karena terlalu bersemangat mendapatkan benda itu, Ichigo langsung berlari tanpa memasang kewaspadaan lagi. Tepat setelah benda itu diambil, ternyata satu dinamit sudah siap meledak di depannya.

"Sialan!"

Ichigo tak akan sempat lari dari sekian detik itu!

Namun, entah bagaimana caranya, ada satu cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata memenuhi ruangan yang sudah hancur berantakan ini. Tapi Ichigo yakin, bersamaan dengan cahaya itu, dinamit yang berada di depannya itu sudah meledak.

DUAARR!

"HEI! KUROSAKIII!"

Grimmjow hanya bisa terpaku melihat sebuah cahaya putih yang memenuhi gedung itu. apakah itu karena bom?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Dimana… aku…"

Yang terlihat hanyalah langit-langit dari sebuah… kamar.

Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Tak bisa menggerakkan bahkan seujung jari pun. Rasanya semuanya begitu…

Dia tidak mungkin!

"Ichigo!"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kepalanya langsung terasa pusing mendadak seperti terhantam batu besar. Kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya begitu kuat. Sakit… benar-benar sakit.

"Efek dari kematianmu memang belum sepenuhnya pulih. Kau harus lebih banyak beristirahat. Kupikir tidur selama sepuluh hari tidaklah cukup."

Siapa wanita anggun dengan kimono cantik ini?

Rambut orange-nya digelung ke atas dengan berbagai hiasan bunga yang begitu cantik. Rambutnya ditusuk dengan hiasan dari daun berwarna emas itu… itu…

Meski bentuk tubuhnya yang dibalut kimono itu begitu cantik, wajahnya juga begitu menawan, tapi ekspresi dari wajah itu… terlihat begitu… dingin.

"Ririn, bawakan air putih untuknya," perintahnya pada seorang gadis kecil yang berambut pirang itu. Kenapa dia tak menyadarinya kehadiran gadis kecil itu?

"Daripada air putih, ada yang lebih penting. Siapa kau ini? Apa maksudmu efek dari kematian?"

Wanita anggun itu memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis dan datar yang tak bisa diartikan. Apakah wanita itu membencinya?

"Aku Matsumoto Rangiku, _Witch of Dimension_."

Penyihir… Dimensi…

"Kenapa aku… kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Apa kau lupa yang terjadi padamu sesaat sebelum kau berakhir di sini?"

_"Rukia, kau bersamaku! Kau bersamaku! Jangan pernah lepaskan tanganku!"_

_Ingatannya hanya berputar pada sebuah kejadian yang mengerikan. Begitu banyak monster berdatangan dari segala arah saat segel langit terbuka. Segel langit yang terbuka memunculkan begitu banyak monster yang menghancurkan segala yang disentuhnya. Negeri itu langsung hancur hanya dalam hitungan menit._

_Mereka berencana untuk melarikan diri._

_Mereka berdua berpegangan tangan, erat seolah tak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi. Di hiruk pikuk kekacauan itu, mereka tiba-tiba bertemu dengan monster yang menghadang jalan mereka._

_Dengan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, dia berusaha untuk membunuh monster itu._

_Tapi…_

"Argh! Ichigooo!" pekiknya.

Kedua tangannya semakin meremas erat kepalanya. Tidak! Ini mimpi! Sungguh ini hanya mimpi! Bukan kenyataan! Dia pasti… dia pasti bermimpi!

"Kau sudah mengingatnya?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak punya ingatan seperti itu! Ini pasti mimpi! Hanya mimpi! Aku menolaknya! Aku tidak mau!"

"Apakah kau pikir mimpi hanya berputar pada hal buruk? Terkadang, hal baik juga hanyalah mimpi. Apakah itu mimpi atau tidak, kaulah yang memutuskan. Tapi kau tidak bisa selamanya hidup dalam mimpi. Kenyataan akan tetap menyeretmu. Meskipun pahit, kau harus menerima takdirmu."

Rukia… akhirnya memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin.

Benarkah ini mimpi. Apakah ini kenyataan?

Mana yang benar…

"Kalau kau sudah siap, aku akan memulai semuanya."

Rukia hanya diam saja. Dia tak menjawab sama sekali. Ini mimpi… pasti.

Penyihir itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan Rukia tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Dari jendela yang dilihat oleh Rukia sekarang, keadaan di luar sana mendung. Hujan gerimis turun. Suasana mencekam seperti ini membuatnya semakin merasa terpuruk. Kalau ingatannya yang terakhir tidak salah, bukankah… saat akan melindungi dirinya… Ichigo… dibunuh oleh monster itu?

Jadi… apakah dia… juga harusnya mati saja?

Sekian lama berpikir, akhirnya ruangan ini benar-benar berubah menjadi gelap. Hanya ada cahaya dari lampu di luar sana.

Rukia menguatkan dirinya. Kakinya mulai dipaksanya menapakkan lantai kayu ini. Ternyata dia hanya mengenakan selembar kimono putih. Rukia juga tidak memiliki ingatan bagaimana dia bisa dibawa dan berakhir di sini. Terlalu banyak ingatan yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Rukia mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk membuka pintu geser itu. Dan beruntungnya ketika dirinya menemukan ujung koridor dari ruangannya tadi, ada banyak cahaya yang bersinar di sana. Mungkin itu…

"Kau benar-benar kuat ternyata. Seharusnya kau bisa jatuh pingsan karena memaksakan diri begitu," ujar Rangiku saat melihat tubuh mungil Rukia bergerak tertatih-tatih ke arahnya. Dengan isyarat, Rangiku menyuruh Ririn untuk segera membantu Rukia yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ambruk karena memaksakan dirinya bergerak di saat kondisinya belum stabil.

"Sekarang aku sudah siap. Jelaskan apa yang kau ketahui. Dan apa maksudmu… tentang efek kematian," ujar Rukia.

Rangiku berbalik setelah sesaat tadi dia memandangi langit kelam dari jendela kacanya. Langit kelam yang tengah bersedih. Sejak gadis ini terbangun dari 'kematiannya' langit mulai menangis. Hingga detik ini, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kalau langit akan segera berhenti bersedih.

"Kau ingat siapa namamu?"

"Kuchiki… Rukia…"

"Bagus. Efeknya tidak seberapa. Setidaknya, memang ada beberapa hal yang tidak kau ingat setelah kau mengalami kematian ini. Tapi tenang saja, cepat atau lambat ingatan itu akan segera kembali padamu."

"Apakah kau… yang membuatku… meninggal?"

"Tidak. Kau menyerahkan hidupmu padaku sebagai bayaran atas keinginan yang kau inginkan dariku."

"Keinginan?"

"Bukankah kau ingat, ada seseorang yang harus mati demi melindungimu. Tapi kau menukarnya dengan hidupmu sendiri. Kau pasti ingat bagian itu."

Setitik air mata Rukia turun.

Jadi benar, jadi benar kalau Ichigo… mati karena melindunginya.

"Kalau begitu… Ichigo sekarang…"

"Dia tetap hidup. Tapi… bukan sebagai orang yang kau kenal lagi."

Mata Rukia terbelalak saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Jadi…

"Apa… maksudmu…"

"Dia bereinkarnasi sebagai orang lain. Karena dia tidak mungkin hidup kembali pada kehidupan sebelumnya."

"Lalu… Ichigo…"

"Dia… sudah melupakan semua hal yang terjadi di masa lalunya. Kalau kubilang semuanya, jadi dia tidak ingat sama sekali… termasuk mengenai dirimu."

_"Naa Rukia, kau dengar? Katanya kita akan segera dijodohkan."_

_ "Aku menikah dengan orang sepertimu?"_

_ "Kenapa… kau tidak mau?"_

_ "Apakah aku orang bodoh? Satu-satunya pemuda yang sejak lahir bersamaku hanya satu orang. Dan satu orang itu… adalah orang yang paling istimewa di dalam hidupku. Jadi mana mungkin aku menolak menikah dengannya."_

_ "Benarkah? Wah, itu bagus sekali! Jadi kau setuju menikah denganku?"_

_ "Apa aku mengatakan kalau aku mau menikah denganmu?"_

_ "Kau ini!"_

"Sekarang, tujuan dari hidupmu adalah melindunginya. Apapun yang terjadi padanya, akan terjadi lebih dulu padamu. Jika dia terluka, kau akan terluka lebih dulu. Kau akan menggantikan semua hal yang terjadi padanya. Jadi, ketika dia harus mati, kau akan menggantikan kematian itu untuknya. Karena dia tidak akan mati sebelum kau mati. Itulah hal yang akan lakukan mulai sekarang. Karena itu adalah harga yang harus kau bayar karena menentang takdir."

"Apakah sekarang hidupku… tergantung padanya?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Aku… akan hidup untuk dirinya."

Rukia tak bisa melupakan Ichigo.

Seseorang yang hidup bersamanya sejak lahir. Seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya sepanjang hidup ini. Seseorang yang… teristimewa untuknya.

Mana mungkin Rukia tidak akan melakukannya.

Meskipun Ichigo tidak mengingatnya, tapi Rukia bahagia karena akhirnya Ichigo masih tetap hidup meski sebagai orang lain. Itu… sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Ririn, bawakan benda itu padanya."

Gadis berambut pirang yang sering dipanggil Ririn itu hanya mengangguk sekali dan segera masuk ke salah satu pintu yang berada di ruang besar ini. Tak lama kemudian, Ririn tiba dengan sebilah pedang berwarna putih di tangannya. Dengan satu ujung jarinya, Rangiku menggerakkan pedang itu dan beralih ke pangkuan Rukia.

Rukia menerimanya dengan kedua tangannya. Pedang ini…

"Mulai sekarang kau akan memiliki kekuatan. Dan kekuatan ini, akan kau gunakan untuk melindunginya. Nama kekuatanmu adalah White Snow."

"Aku… punya pertanyaan."

"Silahkan."

"Meskipun Ichigo sudah berubah jadi orang lain, apakah dia tetap Ichigo yang sama? Maksudku… sifatnya… kebiasaannya…"

"Ya. Dia tetap orang yang sama."

"Jadi… kalau aku mengingatkan sesuatu tentang dirinya di masa lalu, apakah dia akan―"

"Tidak. Kalau kau mengingatkannya, kau hanya akan menyakitinya. Semakin kau berusaha mengingatkannya, semakin kau menyakiti dirinya."

Rukia tidak ingin menyakiti Ichigo.

Dia tidak mau menyakiti orang yang paling berharga untuknya.

Tidak…

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, aku akan membukakan gerbang dimensi untukmu."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju sederhana.

Dia siap. Dia harus siap menerima semua ini. Mungkin ini memang terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, dia memiliki tugas penting sekarang. Tugas yang harus dilaksanakannya. Kalau memang Rukia kembali hidup hanya demi melindungi Ichigo, Rukia tidak akan menyesal melakukannya. Meski Ichigo mungkin… tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi asalkan Rukia berdiri di dekatnya, itu sudah cukup.

"Nah, Kuchiki Rukia, aku akan membuka gerbang dimensi sekarang. Kau akan bertemu dengan tiga orang pemuda termasuk pemuda itu. Mereka adalah kelompok pemburu. Mereka juga bisa melintasi dimensi demi dimensi, karena salah satu dari mereka juga adalah _witch_ sepertiku."

"Apa yang mereka buru?"

"_Nine Hope_."

"Sembilan… harapan…"

"Kurasa sudah cukup penjelasannya. Kau akan mengetahuinya saat kau sudah ada di sana. Apa kau siap sekarang?"

"Ya. Aku siap."

Rukia melihat penyihir wanita itu melakukan sesuatu. Dan kemudian ada sebuah segel yang berbentuk bintang hitam yang melingkar dalam satu lingkaran.

"Ini adalah segel dimensi. Kau akan dikirim ke tempat dimana mereka berada. Kalau kau ingin berkomunikasi denganku, kau bisa memanggil pedang itu."

Dan ketika Rukia menutup mata, semuanya kembali dimulai.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apakah itu ledakan?"

"Bodoh! Jelas itu ledakan! Apa Kurosaki sudah mati di dalam sana?"

Puing-puing gedung yang meledak lantaran sebuah dinamit terakhir meledak itu membuat semuanya jadi tidak jelas.

Grimmjow dan Ayasegawa Yumichika, berlari cepat menuju puing-puing gedung itu. Apakah benar-benar sudah mati?

"Hei Kurosaki! Kalau kau hidup cepat kemari sialan!" pekik Grimmjow.

Yumichika melihat sekeliling gedung hancur ini.

Di sekelilingnya memang tidak terlihat apapun, tapi dia bisa merasakannya. Dia bisa merasakan kalau sebenarnya Ichigo masih ada di sekitar sini.

"Sebelah sana Grimm-chan!"

Ichigo mengangkat sebuah batu yang menimpa bahunya tadi.

Tadi itu benar-benar mengejutkan! Ichigo mengira dia benar-benar akan mati, tapi ternyata cahaya putih itu bukan ledakan dinamit. Seorang perempuan keluar dari cahaya itu kemudian menariknya keluar jendela dan terlempar keluar sebelum dinamit itu benar-benar meledak.

Ichigo tidak habis pikir, darimana perempuan itu muncul. Dia tiba-tiba menarik Ichigo seperti tahu akan sesuatu dan…

Dimana perempuan itu?

"Oi Kurosaki! Kemari kau sialan! Sudah ceroboh kau benar-benar mau cari mati hah?!"

Teman-temannya sudah mendekat ke arahnya, tapi Ichigo masih berusaha mencari sosok perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul tadi. Dimana dia, dimana―

Sebuah papan bekas terbakar bergerak-gerak mencurigakan di sana. Tanpa menghiraukan kedua temannya itu, Ichigo segera menuju tempat mencurigakan itu. begitu tiba, tangannya langsung menyingkirkan papan bekas terbakar itu.

Ada! Perempuan itu memang ada!

Wajahnya menghitam di beberapa bagian dan dia terbatuk karena mungkin sempat terkena asap dari ledakan itu.

Siapa perempuan mungil ini?

"Kurosaki! Apa yang kau lihat di sana?" seru Grimmjow.

"Gadis? Kau mengenalnya?" sahut Yumichika.

"Perempuan ini… dia yang menolongku sebelum dinamit sialan itu meledak. Aku… aku tidak tahu dia muncul darimana. Tapi tadi…"

"Hei, perempuan ini memegang sebuah pedang," tunjuk Grimmjow.

"Apa dia petarung?" sambar Ichigo.

"Investigasinya nanti saja, lebih baik kita pindah tempat sekarang. Kurosaki, kau bawa gadis itu."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Bunyi lonceng angin membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Cuaca berubah lebih baik sekarang. Mendung tadi sudah menghilang perlahan-lahan. Kini meskipun malam, langit sudah berubah cerah. Apa mungkin…

"Rangiku-sama…"

Rangiku tetap diam memandangi langit kelam itu dari balik kaca jendelanya. Takdir baru saja akan dimulai.

"Ada apa Ririn?"

"Apakah… Rangiku-sama… punya alasan untuk berbohong pada gadis itu?"

"Meskipun aku mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya, itu tidak akan mengubah takdir mereka. Sesuatu yang menentang takdir seperti ini, suatu saat pasti akan ada balasannya. Karena itu… lebih baik menyerahkan semuanya pada takdir."

"Tapi… Rangiku-sama juga berkorban bukan?"

Rangiku tahu, kelak semua ini pasti akan terbongkar. Hanya menunggu waktu sampai tiba saatnya nanti.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jadi maksudmu… kau tidak tahu siapa perempuan ini?" buka Grimmjow.

"Apakah kau melihatku seperti seorang pembohong hah?"

"Sudah, sudah, kalian ini daritadi hanya bertengkar saja. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa istirahat?"

Astaga, kenapa penyihir wanita itu membawanya mendadak ke tempat seperti itu. bagaimana kalau Rukia tidak sempat tadi? Pasti mereka berdua bisa mati karena ledakan konyol itu!

Oh!

Rukia membelalakkan matanya saat sadar bahwa dia sejak tadi pingsan karena terlalu kaget dan tubuhnya belum begitu stabil setelah bangun dari 'kematian' yang dimaksud oleh penyihir itu.

"Hei, dia sudah bangun," ujar Yumichika.

"Aku… aku… Ichigo?! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau tidak terluka?" Rukia begitu histeris saat melihat sosok yang selalu dipanggilnya Ichigo itu ada di dekatnya. Rukia melompat dari pembaringannya dan memeluk sekuat mungkin pria berambut orange cerah itu.

"Tadi katanya kau tidak kenal dia…" sindir Grimmjow.

"Hei, Nona! Kau ini kenapa?!" Ichigo berusaha melepaskan pelukan gadis antah berantah ini. Ichigo juga tidak punya ide kenapa gadis ini tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini. Dan terlebih lagi, dia tahu nama kecil Ichigo.

Rukia langsung melepas pelukannya saat Ichigo menolak pelukannya seperti itu. Dulu, Ichigo yang selalu memeluknya. Ichigo tidak pernah menolak pelukan dari Rukia. Demikian juga Rukia.

Rukia menatap kedua tangan mungilnya yang disingkirkan oleh Ichigo karena memeluknya tiba-tiba seperti itu. Ternyata benar. Ichigo tidak mengenalinya.

"Hei, kau kasar sekali, jangan begitu. Lihat, dia jadi sedih," ujar Yumichika.

"Memangnya kau mau dipeluk oleh gadis yang tidak kau kenal hah? Kau pikir aku ini pria sembarangan?!" balas Ichigo.

"Maafkan atas kelancanganku barusan. Aku… hanya terlalu senang karena kau baik-baik saja," sahut Rukia.

"Yayaya… Kurosaki memang begitu pada semua gadis yang tidak dia kenal. Tapi… darimana kau tahu nama kecilnya? Kau mengenal Kurosaki?" sambung Grimmjow.

"Aku diutus kemari untuk… melindungi Kurosaki Ichigo."

Yumichika dan Grimmjow terbelalak mendengar penuturan gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul ini. Sepanjang pemburuan mereka, mereka tidak pernah mendengar ada seseorang yang diutus untuk melindungi Ichigo. Dan lagi, apa maksudnya melindungi? Kenapa harus melindungi orang seperti Ichigo? Bukankah itu tidak masuk akal?

"Lalu… siapa yang mengutusmu? Apakah _Princess_ itu? Mengingat dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan si Kurosaki-sama ini," tanya Grimmjow.

"_Princess_?" ulang Rukia.

"Mana mungkin dia mengirim orang yang tidak kukenal! Sudahlah, tinggalkan saja gadis ini. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Dan tidak dia punya alasan untuk mengikuti kita," kata Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Apakah… sungguh… apakah Ichigo benar-benar tidak mengenalnya? Apakah Ichigo tidak pernah mengingatnya walau sedetik? Apakah… Rukia sudah tidak ada artinya lagi?

"Kau jangan begitu, dia sudah menyelamatkanmu dari ledakan itu," nasihat Yumichika.

"Ya, aku memang berterima kasih padanya, tapi tetap saja ini tidak sama. Melindungi? Tch… seperti aku butuh pengasuh saja!"

"Kau ini… tapi Nona, kau membawa sebuah pedang. Apakah… kau petarung?" tanya Yumichika lagi dengan nada lembut. Kali ini kepada Rukia yang sejak tadi termenung setelah mendengar kata-kata Ichigo.

"Aku… tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Tapi, seseorang memberikanku pedang ini dan dia memberikan nama untuk kekuatanku. Namanya… _White Snow_."

Begitu Rukia mengatakan nama kekuatannya, seketika tiga orang itu terdiam dan terbelalak. Aneh, Rukia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah bukan? Dia ingat kalau namanya memang seperti itu. Ataukah dia salah mengatakan namanya?

Tapi… kenapa orang ini kaget? Apakah mereka tahu sesuatu mengenai kekuatan ini?

"Kau… berasal dari klan _White_?" Yumichika bertanya lagi.

"Aku… tidak tahu itu," jawab Rukia akhirnya.

"Hei, apa kau tidak tahu kekuatanmu sendiri? Kau itu punya kekuatan yang begitu besar, tapi kau tidak tahu?" sambar Grimmjow.

"Kalian sudah lihat kan? Dia itu hanya pembohong yang mencoba masuk ke dalam kelompok kita. Jangan-jangan dia mata-mata untuk membunuh kita," timpal Ichigo dengan nada sarkastis.

"Tidak! Sungguh aku tidak bohong! Aku benar-benar… kekuatan ini… tapi aku memang tidak tahu asal usul kekuatan ini. Seseorang hanya… meminjamkannya padaku."

"Apakah maksudmu _Witch of Dimension_ itu?" tebak Yumichika.

Rukia terbelalak. Pria dengan wajah cantik dan rambut biru gelap panjang ini… tahu mengenai penyihir wanita itu. Jadi… apakah dia…

"Kau… mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Apakah dia yang mengutusmu kemari?"

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Tch, mau apa _Witch_ sialan itu mengirim orang seperti ini. Apakah dia mau memata-matai kita?" celetuk Ichigo.

"Apa kau lupa Kurosaki-sama? Sebelum kita melakukan perjalanan ini, _Witch_ itu mengatakan kalau dia akan mengirimi kita hadiah. Mungkin maksudnya adalah gadis ini. Lagipula… sepertinya kita membutuhkan dia di dalam kelompok ini," kata Yumichika.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu kita butuh dia?!" pekik Ichigo.

"Sewaktu kita menemukannya di bawah puing gedung tadi, aku yakin melihat sebuah luka di kepalanya. Tapi begitu kita membawanya kemari, luka itu sudah menghilang. Dia tipe petarung _healer_. Dan kita tidak punya penyembuh di sini."

"Hm, begitu rupanya, bagaimana kalau kita tes dia sebentar? Untuk membuktikan apakah dia benar-benar bisa menyembuhkan. Kalau tidak bisa melakukannya, kita akan meninggalkannya di sini kau dengar? Karena aku setuju dengan Kurosaki untuk tidak membawa orang yang tidak kita kenal," ujar Grimmjow.

Rukia tidak mengerti situasi ini. Kenapa ada seseorang yang begitu jelas mengenal dirinya. Rukia bahkan tidak tahu hingga kini apakah dia bisa menyembuhkan seseorang. Kalau memang seperti itu, kenapa penyihir itu tidak memberitahukannya kepada Rukia?

Pria berambut biru terang yang memiliki tampang menyeramkan itu menyeringai sejenak ke arah Rukia dan mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Hei, Grimmjow! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau gadis ini tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu?! Kau bisa mati!" pekik Ichigo.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak bisa mati semudah itu. Lagipula aku hanya membuat luka kecil, nah Nona, bersiaplah sekarang."

Apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Rukia sekarang? Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi ini. Ini terlalu mendadak dan dia tidak mengerti sedikit pun mengenai penyembuhan.

Pria yang dipanggil Grimmjow itu mulai menggoreskan pedangnya pada lengannya sendiri. Tentu saja dari goresan karena pedang yang tajam itu, lengannya kini berdarah.

"Nah Nona, buktikan kepada kami sekarang. Apakah kau berharga untuk kami, atau kau tidak berguna untuk kami."

Kalau Rukia tidak berguna… itu artinya dia tidak bisa mengikuti Ichigo dan dia akan terjebak selamanya di sini. Penyihir itu mengatakan kalau salah seorang dari tiga orang ini sama seperti dirinya. Dan dialah yang mampu menyeberang dimensi. Tanpa dia, Rukia tidak akan bisa mengikutinya. Lalu… untuk apa Rukia setuju sampai di sini kalau Rukia tidak berguna untuk mereka. Paling tidak… Rukia harus berguna. Harus…

"Nah, kau tinggal pikirkan cara bagaimana menyembuhkannya. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan menjahatimu kok," sela Yumichika.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Rukia mengambil keberanian. Kedua tangannya menutup luka yang menganga karena goresan pedang itu. kalau memang dia bisa melakukannya. Dia akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa bersama Ichigo. Dia akan berusaha membuktikan dirinya kalau dia cukup berguna untuk mereka.

Rukia menutup matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi bagaimana menutup luka itu.

Sebuah cahaya hijau pucat keluar dari kedua telapak tangan Rukia. Cahaya itu menyelimuti luka gores itu dan menghentikan pendarahannyanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, luka gores di tangan Grimmjow benar-benar menghilang.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Rukia membuka matanya dan melepaskannya tangannya.

"Huh?! Bagaimana mungkin… lukanya…" kata Grimmjow tak percaya seraya memperhatikan tangannya sendiri.

"Nah, jadi sudah diputuskan bukan? Selamat bergabung bersama kami, Nona cantik. Ah ya, kau belum memberitahukan namamu pada kami. Siapa namamu?" tanya Yumichika.

"Kuchiki… Rukia…"

"Nama yang bagus Rukia-chan. Sekarang kita harus buru-buru. Aku akan membuka gerbang dimensinya," kata Yumichika.

"Yang membawanya masuk adalah kalian, jadi aku tidak bertanggungjawab apapun mengenai gadis itu! Dan lagi, aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya masuk ke dalam kelompok ini!" kata Ichigo dingin.

"Astaga… jangan begitu Kurosaki-sama, bukankah Grimmjow-chan yang membawanya masuk kemari?" sela Yumichika.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Aku kan hanya mengetes dia saja! Hei Kurosaki, lagipula yang butuh dia itu kau! Kau selalu ceroboh dan melukai dirimu sendiri!" balas Grimmjow.

Entah bagaimana caranya, kini Rukia benar-benar bahagia. Dia… bisa melihat Ichigo lagi. Walaupun… walaupun… kini Rukia melihat sosok lain dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang dia kenal.

"Terima kasih banyak," gumam Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hime-sama, ini sudah malam, apa yang Anda lamunkan di luar sana?"

Sepertinya tadi langit tengah menangis. Hujan gerimis yang mengguyur itu… sekarang sudah berubah menjadi langit yang begitu cerah. Meskipun di malam hari, tampaknya langit ini tetap dalam keadaan cerah. Tidak menangis lagi. Entah sepertinya sesaat tadi, ketika langit masih begitu cerah, tiba-tiba hujan gerimis mengguyur. Seperti seseorang yang menangis.

"Hime-sama… apakah Anda masih memikirkan Kurosaki-sama?"

"Aku memikirkannya setiap waktu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memikirkannya?"

"Tenang saja, Kurosaki-sama dijaga oleh orang-orang yang berpengalaman. Anda tidak usah khawatir."

"Tidak… bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan… tapi…"

Pengawal setia sang putri memahami apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh majikannya. Tapi… biar bagaimana pun…

"Hime-sama…"

"Takdir yang pernah kutentang… sebentar lagi akan kembali pada pemiliknya."

Melihat sang putri menjadi begitu sedih, sang pengawal hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya yang tampak gundah. Memberikannya beberapa kata yang bisa membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi… meskipun Anda pernah menentang takdir, sekarang Kurosaki-sama hanya melihat Anda dan milik Anda seorang."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna… heheh ada yang baru nih *plak! Ini genre yang sudah lama saya pengen hihihi

Saya gak bisa menahan diri begitu banyak ide meledak di kepala saya, jadi yaa apa boleh buat.

Ini ceritanya perpaduan Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle ama Inuyasha gitu heheheh tapi tenang kok, gak ada siluman anjing di sini hehehe.

Hm, apakah ada yang pada bingung sama istilah campur aduk begitu?

Karena beberapa hal saya ingin memakai bahasa Inggris dan Jepang supaya enak didengar. Tenang aja, Cuma istilah penting aja kok, gak sampai seluruhnya. Saya juga masih bodoh sama bahasa Inggris dan Jepang heheh.

Yah sekali lagi ini mudah ketebak kok, jadi santai aja bacanya heheh…

Ah ya, meskipun saya lama update, tapi saya usahakan kalo saya bakal update banyak. Jadi maafkan sayang selama ini jadi selalu ngaret updatenya yaa…

Gimana minna? Tertarik? Bolee review?

Jaa Nee!


End file.
